Jealousy
by Sweet-lil-angel
Summary: Matt, Mimi, Tai, and Sora go into high school for the first time. Jealousy occurs as each person realizes what they truly want....
1. The first day of school

Love In the School Air  
  
By: Wendy Siu  
  
Subject: Digimon Fanfic  
  
Type: Romance - Matt/ Mimi/ Tai  
  
Classification: PG-13  
  
Description: This story takes place in Odaiba, Japan at the brand new Odaiba High School. It mainly involves the older Digidestined: Matt, Mimi, Tai, and Sora. They are just starting high school and some of them don't know each other yet. Anyway, this story is about how Matt and Tai both fall in love with Mimi, and she has to choose who she likes better.  
  
Sora and Mimi know each other. All the guys know each other. The guys don't know the girls yet.  
  
For the first chapter, I'm going to make it so that each character has their own POV on the events of getting ready for the first day of school. So, don't be confused if one character is in the car and then gets to school, and I talk about another character next doing the same things at the same time! I'll do Mimi's POV, Sora's POV, Matt's POV, and then Tai's POV. Each character will experience the trauma of getting ready for the first day of school, except in their own scenarios!  
Chapter 1: The First Day  
  
It was the first day of high school for the Digidestined. They were all nervous, as it was their first time being in a high school and they didn't know many people. Also, since this high school was brand new and had just opened that year, there were not many students yet. Since this new school was so big, it was unlikely that you would be in the same classes as your old school friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~Mimi~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks for giving me a ride daddy, I'm so nervous about the first day of school," Mimi said.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine, and besides, some of your friends from Odaiba Junior High are going here, aren't they?" her dad asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure if we'll all be in the same classes," Mimi replied.  
  
"Don't worry princess, you'll make so many new friends that you won't be able to keep track of them all," he said.  
  
"I hope so," Mimi replied nervously.  
  
"You will, how can my beautiful daughter not make any new friends? I bet that everyone will be lining up to get a chance to meet you," he said.  
  
"Oh, daddy, you're so silly, but thanks for the attempt to make me forget about the nervousness I'm feeling," Mimi said laughingly  
  
"Well, you never know, it might be true," her dad said.  
  
Mimi giggled, "Daddy, you're the best at cheering people up,"  
  
"I know," he solemnly replied as he pulled into the school parking lot. "Anyway, we're here now, so good luck on your first day of school princess!"  
  
"Okay, thanks daddy, I'll see you after school, okay?" said Mimi as she nervously straightened her tank top, making sure that she looked good.  
  
"Okay princess, do you want me to come pick you up? Or are you going to hang out with some of your friends after school?" her dad asked.  
  
"Well, it depends on how much homework I have, though I seriously doubt that the teachers would give a lot of homework on the first day of school. Anyway, I'll call you on my cell if I want you to come pick me up, okay?" she asked.  
  
"That's fine, see you after school," and with that remark, Mimi got out of the car and her dad drove off to work.  
  
Mimi looked around nervously at all the students entering the school. They all seemed nervous too about being in high school. She looked around and hoped that her outfit made a good impression on her fellow students. She was wearing a pink tank top that said *~Princess~* on it, which showed her flat stomach, along with her favourite blue jean jacket. On her feet were sparkling blue platforms which complimented her low-rise flare jeans nicely. Her hazel-colored hair was left flowing onto her shoulders. She looked quite pretty leaning against the brick wall, as she waited for her friend Sora to get to school.  
  
Many guys who passed by her checked her out and gave her a look of approval. However, she didn't pay very much attention to them because she was too busy wondering when her friend was going to get to school. Also, none of the guys that checked her out appealed to her taste very much.  
  
However, she found one guy that was continually staring at her. This guy had blond, gelled hair. He wore a black, tight T-shirt that showed off his nice muscles, and a pair of baggy blue jeans. Whenever she looked his way, he would turn his face to the other side and pretend that he was looking at something else.  
  
"Wow, this guy's pretty cute," Mimi murmured to herself, "too bad he's not going to introduce himself." After a while, the guy still didn't come talk to her, so Mimi gave up, and continued to look for Sora.  
  
Soon, more people started arriving at the school, and Mimi became more nervous about her first day. She started shifting from side to side as she couldn't stand still anymore. She was getting very impatient also.  
  
"Where is Sora when you need her!" Mimi thought, becoming frustrated. "She said that she'd get to school early so that we could hang out together and introduce ourselves to some new people before school started, school's going to start in 10 minutes!"  
  
"I'm going to kill Sora when I see her at lunch today," Mimi thought angrily, "If she doesn't come soon, I'm not waiting for her anymore."  
  
Mimi waited for 5 more minutes and still didn't see any sign of Sora. She sighed, "I guess I'd better go find my homeroom. I don't want to be late on my first day. If Sora is late then that's her problem, but I do wonder why she is late? She usually is on time."  
  
Mimi went inside the school and searched for her name on the lists posted up by the office. "Tachikawa, Mimi," she muttered as she searched down the list of T's. "Taber" "Tabilo" "Tachen" "Ahh! There I am, Tachikawa, Mimi. My homeroom is Room # 237. What! 237!? I'd better go search for it now! It's upstairs!" With that remark, Mimi walked away from the office, and jogged up the stairs looking for her homeroom as there was only 5 minutes left until classes started.  
  
Meanwhile.......... *~*~*~*~Sora's POV*~*~*~*~  
  
"SORA!! WAKE UP!" Sora's mom yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Huh? What time is it" Sora groaned as glanced over at her alarm clock. "WHAT!!!! IT'S ALREADY 7:50??? I'M GOING TO BE SO LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" she yelled, jumping out bed, and rushing to the bathroom to take a very quick 2- minute shower to wake herself up. After getting ready in bathroom, she ran back to her room to find suitable clothes to wear for the first day of school.  
  
"Now where did I put those jeans?" she muttered, impatiently tossing one pair of jeans after another as she dug in her messy closet for clothes to wear to school. "Ahh.found them!" she declared, pulling her jeans as well as a tight blue t-shirt out of her closet.  
  
"SORA? ARE YOU READY YET?" Sora's mom yelled irritably.  
  
"Yeah mom! I'm coming downstairs now!" Sora yelled back with a final brush of her hair. She gave herself one last look in the mirror to check if she looked okay, and then rushed downstairs to greet her mom.  
  
"Sora, do you have any idea what time it already is?" Sora's mom asked, pointing to their clock.  
  
Sora gasped, "It's already 8:00? I'm going to be extremely late for school unless you give me a drive mom."  
  
Sora's mom sighed, "Well, I am really busy, and I have to get to work soon, but since it's your first day of school, I'll give you a ride today," she said.  
  
"Thanks mom! I really appreciate it!" Sora declared.  
  
"You better," Sora's mom said, "Now hurry up and eat your breakfast on the table. I won't drive you to school unless you get a healthy breakfast"  
  
"Aww.mom, I don't have time to eat breakfast, I'll be late for school if I do!" Sora complained.  
  
"Well, you'll most likely be a little late for school whether you like it or not, and it's your own fault for getting up so late, so hurry up and eat your breakfast," Sora's mom replied.  
  
"Fine," Sora said grumpily as she sat down to eat her scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice. She quickly choked down her scrambled eggs, took 2 bites of her toast, and drained down her glass of orange juice in 2 minutes. "I'm ready to go!" she declared after she had swallowed everything in her mouth.  
  
"Well, you sure finished your breakfast quick," Sora's mother said skeptically, "But since you're ready, let's go."  
  
"Finally," Sora thought as she grabbed her schoolbag and purse, and then followed her mother out to the car.  
  
Sora's mother had got the ignition started on the car even before Sora got in the car. "Now put on your seatbelt, and get ready for a ride you'll never forget," Sora's mom said as Sora got into the front seat of the car.  
  
"Uh oh," Sora thought as her mom raced out of the driveway and drove way over the speed limit to get Sora to school. They reached the school in 3 minutes, as it really wasn't that far from Sora's house, but still would take at least 20 minutes if Sora were walking.  
  
"There you go," Sora's mom said as she drove Sora to the front door of the school, "and it's only 8:08, so you still have time left to find your homeroom class."  
  
"Thanks so much mom!" Sora said happily, as she got out of the car, "Now I don't have to worry about being late that much." Sora's mom smiled, "Now what time will you be home today?" she asked.  
  
"Umm.well, I don't know if Mimi and I might be doing anything after school today, but I'll call you when I get home, okay?" Sora replied.  
  
"Okay then, have a nice day at school Sora!" Sora's mom said.  
  
"I will," Sora promised, and then walked into the front door of her new high school. As soon as she stepped in the door, she was overwhelmed by how big the school was, but quickly ran to the homeroom lists to see where her homeroom was.  
  
"Hmm.let me see where my homeroom is," she muttered, as her eyes poured down the list of T's. "Tajoune" "Takan" "Takenaya" "Oh, there I am, Takenouchi, Sora. My homeroom is.237. What!? 237? Wait a minute, that's upstairs, how am I ever going to find my homeroom before the bell? It rings in 2 minutes!" Sora exclaimed, as she ran up the stairs to find her homeroom.  
  
Sora ran down the hall, trying to find her classroom, but soon realized that she was at the wrong end of the school. Then the bell rang. "Ahh.I'm late!" she exclaimed, running towards the other end of the school as the morning announcements starting playing.  
  
Meanwhile.......... *~*~*~*~Matt's POV*~*~*~*~  
  
"I better hurry up, otherwise I'm going to be late for school today," Matt thought, as he took a quick, cold shower.  
  
After his shower, he got out, and put on a pair of jeans, and a black T- shirt that showed off his muscles. He then ran to his room to get his hair gel, and also checked the time. It read 7:45. "Great, I still have plenty of time to gel my hair and get to school," he said out loud as he walked back to the bathroom to gel his hair.  
  
When he was finished with his hair, he put the can of gel into his school bag, and rushed downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Matt," Matt's dad said as soon as Matt came downstairs.  
  
"Morning, dad," Matt replied, as he went and made breakfast for himself.  
  
"Today's the first day of high school Matt," Matt's dad said conversationally.  
  
"Yeah," Matt replied as he started to eat his buttered toast. He finished the toast, and then started to eat his maple-flavored oatmeal. When he finished, he drained his entire glass of milk in one gulp, and then got up from the table. "See you, dad," Matt said, as he grabbed his school bag, "I've got to get to school now."  
  
"Okay bye Matt, but are you sure you don't want a ride to school?" Matt's dad asked.  
  
"Well, a ride would be great, but the school's not far, and a bit of exercise before school will do me good, so no thanks," Matt answered.  
  
"Alright then, bye Matt," his dad said as Matt grabbed his wallet.  
  
"Bye dad," Matt replied, closing the door of the apartment behind him. Then he started to jog to school, feeling the need for some exercise, even though he knew it would mess up his hair. Five minutes later, he reached the school. He glanced down at his watch, and found that it was only 7:55.  
  
"Looks like I'll just wait here for Tai then," Matt muttered to himself, as he went to the front of the school.  
  
Matt looked around to see if perhaps Tai was early for once, but saw no sign of Tai. However, his eyes quickly fixed on a very pretty girl with hazel-colored hair wearing a pink tank top that said *~Princess~* on it. He saw many other guys checking her out, and attempting to talk to her, but she paid no attention to them, but was always looking around. She seemed to be waiting for somebody.  
  
Matt stared at her for a little while longer. He wanted to go talk to her and introduce himself, but he was too shy. "Besides, a girl of her taste and caliber would never go out with a person like me," he thought.  
  
Soon, the girl went inside the school. However, she looked angry at something, and said something that sounded like "stupid Sora," Matt wondered why she was angry, and realized that this Sora person had probably arranged to meet her, but was late.  
  
This quickly brought his attention back to Tai and the time, so Matt checked his watch, and found that it was already 8:03.  
  
"Tai's late," he muttered out loud to himself, "but he's lucky there was that girl to preoccupy myself with, otherwise I'd probably be angrier."  
  
Matt glanced casually around the school, and found that it was a really nice school. "I'm glad that I'll go to school here," he thought, "and maybe that cute girl I saw earlier will be in one of my classes if I'm lucky."  
  
Soon, Matt got tired of looking at the school, and glanced at his watch again. It read 8:05. "Tai's officially 5 minutes late now," he complained, "I'm going to kill him, if he doesn't show up in 1 minute."  
  
Meanwhile.......... *~*~*~*~Tai's POV*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tai! Tai! TAI!" Tai's sister Kari yelled, while trying to get him to wake up.  
  
"Huh? What do you want Kari?" Tai asked groggily, as he glanced over at his fuming little sister.  
  
"I've been calling you for like 2 minutes already!" Kari replied angrily.  
  
"Oh sorry Kari, I didn't hear you," Tai said.  
  
"Well, of course you didn't! You were sleeping like a pig!" Kari exclaimed, "but anyways, you have to get up now. It's time for school and you don't want to be late for your first day of high school!"  
  
"Oh, right," Tai said as he reluctantly pulled himself out of bed, "I guess I had better get ready then."  
  
"Okay then. I'll leave you to your own devices," Kari replied, closing the door to Tai's room as she left.  
  
"Alright, school today.." Tai told himself, "I guess I should go wash up first." With that remark, Tai searched around his messy room for some clothes to wear on the first day of school, but found that his mom had already laid out an outfit for him to wear to school.  
  
"Ahh.mom already got my clothes for me, let's see what she thinks I should wear then," Tai muttered as he pulled out the clothes that his mom had chosen for him to wear.  
  
"Hmm.not too shabby," he said as he examined the clothes, "She chose my white shorts, and my favorite green T-shirt! Wow, mom knows her stuff!" Tai said, putting on the clothes, and then racing to the bathroom to find that Kari was busy inside getting ready for school.  
  
"Hey Kari! Open up! I really have to go to the bathroom!" Tai yelled, banging on the door.  
  
"Sorry Tai," came Kari's muffled voice from in the bathroom, "first come, first serve."  
  
"Oh, come on Kari! I really need to go!" Tai complained, "and I'm going to be late for school!"  
  
"Fine Tai," Kari replied, "I'll come out now, but only because I'm such a kind and generous person."  
  
Tai snorted, "Sure whatever, thanks Kari," he said grinning, as Kari came out of the washroom to let Tai in.  
  
"You're welcome Tai," Kari retorted, as she headed downstairs.  
  
Tai then went into the bathroom, and started getting ready for school. However, he didn't take that long in the bathroom because he was extremely hungry and wanted to get down to breakfast faster. Soon, Tai came out of the bathroom, and rushed downstairs to the delicious smell of breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Tai," Tai's mother said as Tai sat down at the table, "Today's the first day of high school, and I hope you're ready."  
  
"Don't worry mom," Tai said as he chewed on his pancakes, and then took a big gulp of his milk, "I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay then, but hurry up, it's already 7:50, you don't want to be late on your first day, do you?" Tai's mother asked.  
  
"I'm hurrying!" Tai exclaimed, as he started on his last pancake. He poured maple syrup all over it, and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth. Then he took a last gulp of his milk, wiped his mouth, and got up from the table. "I'm ready to go!" he declared. "What? You're done your breakfast already?" Kari asked, amazed.  
  
"Of course, I could eat even more if I wanted to, but I don't want to be late, and I promised Matt that I'd meet him at school at around 8:00 a.m." Tai replied.  
  
"Sure, so you can check out girls," Kari taunted.  
  
"Shut up Kari!" Tai said good-naturedly, "We're just going to hang out and meet some people before school starts, that's all."  
  
"Sure." Kari replied.  
  
"Ahh.whatever, I don't have time for this. Mom! Can you give me a ride to school now?" Tai asked.  
  
"Okay Tai, grab your bag, and let's get going," Tai's mother replied.  
  
"Sure mom!" Tai yelled, as he ran upstairs to grab his school bag. As soon as he found it in his cluttered room, he thundered down the stairs, and grabbed his wallet.  
  
"Bye Kari!" Tai called, as he headed out the door.  
  
"See you after school Tai!" Kari replied.  
  
Five minutes later, Tai's mother arrived at the new high school, and reminded Tai before he got out of the car, to call if he was going to stay after school.  
  
"Sure mom, I will, bye!" Tai said, as he spotted Matt, and ran off.  
  
"Hey Matt, how's it going," Tai asked, "you're sure here early."  
  
"Well, considering that we said to meet at 8:00, I don't think that I'm really that early, look at your watch," Matt retorted.  
  
"Oh, it's already 8:05!" Tai exclaimed, "Sorry Matt, I guess I got up too late today, and Kari was hogging the bathroom."  
  
"Ahh.don't worry about it," Matt replied.  
  
"Great," Tai said grinning, "Now let's go see what homeroom were in, and then we'll go look for the cute girls in this school."  
  
"You got it," Matt said, as they both ran off to check the homeroom lists.  
  
Soon, Matt and Tai reached the foyer of the school where the homeroom lists were posted. Tai quickly searched for his name, and Matt did the same. "Let's see now.Kamiya.Kamiya," Tai muttered, as his eyes poured over the lists. "Ahh! There I am, Kamiya, Tai, my homeroom is 237."  
  
Meanwhile, Matt was also looking for his homeroom, but was not muttering his last name out loud. Soon, he found it and was surprised to see that he was in the same homeroom as Tai. "Hey Tai, we're in the same homeroom, I got 237 too." Matt said.  
  
"That's great!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Matt replied, "but 237 is upstairs, don't you think that we should try and find our homerooms first before we do anything else, Tai?"  
  
"Well..I guess so," Tai said unconcernedly, "but I really wanted to introduce myself to some cute girls."  
  
Matt snorted, and thought, "Well, it's not like they'd go for you anyway." Out loud, he said, "Well, finding our homeroom is more important, we don't want to be late on the first day, do we?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tai replied, "Let's go." With that remark, Matt and Tai both started walking towards the stairway in search of their homeroom class. 


	2. Introductions

Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter up. I never had time to write at home, so I decided that I would do this chapter at school, and I was able to write lots in all my boring classes! This is a long chapter though, so it's worth it. ^_^  
  
Anyway, this chapter is just about each of the character's experience in the classroom, and I'll continue using different POV for each character, except that I grouped Sora and Mimi together, as well as Tai and Matt together, and I included a Normal POV. There's some Sora bashing though, so don't read if you really like Sora, and please don't flame me!  
  
Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
*~*~*Sora and Mimi's POV*~*~*  
  
Sora ran frantically down the hall, looking for her classroom, as the national anthem begun. She knew that she would be late if she did not find her classroom soon.  
  
"Oh, where is room 237!?" Sora cried, "I'm going to be extremely late if I don't find that stupid classroom soon. I can't afford to ruin my reputation."  
  
Sora continued running down the hall in hopes of finding her classroom. "I should have picked up a school map at the office," she thought, "I hope my teacher isn't mad when I show up for class late."  
  
The national anthem ended, and the announcements came on. "Welcome Odaiba High students to the first day of this brand new, beautiful school," boomed the loudspeaker, "teachers please excuse your late students for this first day as there are still many cars arriving outside."  
  
Sora sighed with relief, "Now I don't have to worry about being late," she thought.  
  
"And here are your morning announcements.."  
  
Finally Sora reached her classroom, room 237, she looked inside to see if she knew anyone in her class, and if the teacher would yell at her for being late. She saw that the teacher was busy making preparations for her class, and Sora slipped in unnoticed. Then she saw Mimi, who was sitting in the front row of the class. Mimi looked up and smiled at Sora, and then pointed in alarm at Sora's hair. Sora looked quizzically back at Mimi, wondering what Mimi was pointing about, and went to sit down beside Mimi.  
  
"Hey Mimi, what's up?" Sora asked, "were you saving this seat for me?"  
  
"Yeah, I figured that you would show up late this morning considering the fact that I asked you to meet me outside, and you never did," Mimi replied angrily.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Meems, but I woke late and was almost even late for school!" Sora exclaimed earnestly. "You weren't almost late, you were late," Mimi said simply.  
  
"Well, that's true, but you don't need to be so detailed about it," Sora replied.  
  
"Whatever," Mimi stated, deliberately turning away from Sora to look at the other students in the class.  
  
"Oh come on Mimi, don't tell me you're still mad because I didn't show up this morning," Sora scoffed, wondering anxiously how she could make it up to Mimi as she did not like having her friends mad at her. Mimi was one of her only friends, and Sora valued their friendship greatly, and would do what it took to not mess it up.  
  
"Well, of course I'm mad! You said that you would meet me at the front of the school, and you never even showed up! It was like you were deserting me on the first day of school already, since we promised that we would get there early to make friends with some new people right away!" Mimi replied, turning around to glare at Sora.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mimi, I promise that I'll try to keep our meeting next time, and you can be assured that I'm not deserting you," Sora promised. "It's not like I have any other friends to turn to anyway," she thought, "Mimi is one of my only friends, and I have to be careful otherwise I could lose this friendship too."  
  
"Okay, fine," Mimi relented, smiling happily. "I really wasn't that mad, I just wanted to see your reaction."  
  
"What!? Mimi! How could you do that to me?" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, it's fine now though, isn't it? I'm not mad so don't worry about it," Mimi said.  
  
"Sure, I'm glad that you're not mad anymore then I guess," Sora replied.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Mimi cried, grinning, "and look on the bright side, at least you're not too late today."  
  
"Well, I spent a long time in the hall looking for the classroom since I got lost, and I didn't think that I would need a school map," Sora said.  
  
"Well, next time you'll know better. By the way, what's wrong with your hair today?" Mimi asked, "It looks like you forgot to comb it or something."  
  
"No, it's not that. I guess that since my hair is so short, it just wouldn't stay in the way that I wanted it to, and since I woke up late today, I didn't have time to gel my hair or spray it so I guess this is the result," Sora said sadly.  
  
"Didn't you notice it before you went out the door?" Mimi asked, "Because it looks really bad. I would have definitely noticed it if it happened to me." "No, I didn't even look in the mirror before I left the house," Sora replied.  
  
"How could you not?? That's the most important thing that a girl should do when she gets up in the morning!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes, "Not everyone is like you, Mimi. You have to remember that I'm different than you; I'm into sports and everything too you know.  
  
"Hey, I play sports too," Mimi said in defense, "I play badminton, and I'm good at it!"  
  
"Yeah, but badminton isn't really a strenuous sport, you got to play things like soccer to know how difficult it is to keep yourself neat and tidy all time," Sora replied.  
  
"Okay whatever," Mimi said shortly, and then she turned her back on Sora and started looking around the classroom to see if she knew any more people and if the teacher was going to start class yet. She spotted the teacher getting her notes ready for class, and decided that she wouldn't talk to Sora anymore because she didn't want to get in trouble.  
  
Meanwhile, Sora was also glancing around the classroom after realizing that Mimi had turned around and was looking around the classroom too. She didn't want to look stupid just sitting there all by herself, so she decided to copy Mimi and see if she knew anyone in the class or at least pretend to. Soon Sora looked behind her, and spotted the two hottest guys that she had ever seen! She quickly turned around and tapped Mimi on the shoulder. "Mimi!" Sora exclaimed  
  
"Yeah?" Mimi asked, deciding that it would be too mean to just ignore Sora.  
  
"Oh my gosh, check out the two guys that sit behind us, they're so hot! We should introduce ourselves," Sora said excitedly.  
  
"Nah, that's okay, class is going to start soon and I don't want to get in trouble. Besides, I don't really like being the first person to make introductions - I'm shy. I'm sure that they'll introduce themselves eventually so there's no point in risking our status in this class with the teacher just for a couple of guys," Mimi answered.  
  
"Okay, whatever," Sora said dismissively.  
  
*~*~*~Tai and Matt's POV*~*~*  
  
"Hey look at those two cute girls in front of us, let's introduce ourselves," Tai whispered excitedly to Matt.  
  
"Are you sure?" Matt whispered back, "the teacher might come in any minute."  
  
"Come on Matt, don't be such a spoilsport, I'm sure that the teacher would let us off even if we are talking. We could just use the excuse of we're introducing ourselves to others, I'm sure she'd like that," Tai replied.  
  
"Tai, we're not in elementary school anymore, most high school teachers aren't like that. You think you'd know since you already spent an entire year in the high school," Matt said.  
  
"How do you know that the teacher won't? We do have 20 minutes of homeroom today. All she has to do is let each person go up to the front of the class for 30 seconds and say a little bit about themselves," Tai responded.  
  
"Wow, that sounds exactly like what a grade 9 teacher would do," Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"Of course it does!" Tai replied, "I am a master of understanding other people. I'm what you call a 'people person'."  
  
"Sure, whatever," Matt replied, secretly thinking about how stupid Tai's ideas were sometimes, and how they always got in trouble because of them.  
  
"I am!" Tai protested, glaring at Matt, "How could you say I'm not! I always have a way with people that cause them to open up to me, and -"  
  
"I never said you weren't," Matt interrupted, grinning wickedly at Tai.  
  
"Ahh.whatever," Tai said nonchalantly, realizing that he had been tricked by Matt, "do you want to introduce ourselves or not to the girls?"  
  
"Well, all right, but if we get in trouble, it's completely your fault," Matt replied.  
  
*~*~*Normal POV*~*~*  
  
The teacher walked into the classroom, "Okay class, it's time to get started. First of all, my name is Ms. Takahashi, and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year."  
  
The class stared silently at Ms. Takahashi, waiting expectantly for her to continue instead of talking like most classes usually did. Ms. Takahashi had something called moral authority, and seemed to very strict and uptight. Therefore, the class thought that she would be a mean teacher. However, the next words she spoke were far from mean, making the class and especially Tai realize that maybe she wasn't that strict of a teacher.  
  
"Okay, let's take attendance now. When I call your name, please say "here" and write down on the piece of paper I will be passing around where you are sitting," she said, and looked down at her attendance sheet.  
  
After she took attendance, and wrote down the place where everyone was sitting, she handed out each person's schedule, and asked if they had any problems with it. Some people came to her with problems about their schedules, but she was able to solve it by sending them to the office. Once she made sure that everyone was satisfied with their schedule, and that there were not any problems, she walked back to the front of the class, and told them that they would do introductions for the first day of class as an icebreaker.  
  
"Let's start with introductions, I want you all to come up to the front of the class, and introduce yourselves to the class. Make it short and to the point, 30 seconds maximum, as this is homeroom class, and we only have 30 minutes for this period. On most days, we only have 10 minutes, but since today is the first day of school, we have 20 minutes more," she said.  
  
*~*~*~Tai and Matt's POV*~*~*  
  
"See Matt? I told you the teacher would make us do introductions," Tai whispered excitedly to Matt as soon as Ms. Takahashi stopped speaking, "Now we'll be able to find out the names of those two cute girls without even having to introduce ourselves personally first."  
  
"What's wrong Tai? Are you scared that you're going to be rejected right away?" Matt asked mockingly to Tai.  
  
Tai glared at Matt, "No Matt, I just think that I can get to know them even better if I know some background stuff about them first."  
  
"Yeah, right," Matt taunted, "I'm sure you're scared of rejection."  
  
"Whatever Matt!" Tai replied, "Why would I be scared of rejection? I have confidence that I can get any girl I wanted, as long as I try!"  
  
"Wow, you really are cocky," Matt said, raising an eyebrow at Tai.  
  
"I am not!" Tai protested, "You're just jealous because I have such superior ability in being able to charm all the girls I want."  
  
Matt sweatdropped, "I'm not even going to respond to that. Anyway, we should shut up and listen to the teacher now. She might say something important you know."  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll be quiet for now. But it's only so that I can hear the girls introduce themselves, not because our discussion is over. I still need to prove my point to you," Tai replied  
  
"Whatever," Matt said, and then turned his attention back to Ms. Takahashi, who was still talking about homeroom related activities.  
  
*~*~*Normal POV*~*~*  
  
"Do I make myself clear?" Ms. Takahashi asked.  
  
"Yes Ms. Takahashi," the class chorused.  
  
"Good, now let's start with this row," she said, pointing to the area where Mimi was sitting, "Umm...Mimi? Come up and introduce yourself to the class," she said.  
  
Mimi obediently got out of her seat and walked to the front of the class. All eyes were upon her as she stood up, and you could hear the whisper of guys in the background saying how "hot" she looked. Mimi smiled, stood shyly at the front of the class, waiting for the teacher to tell her when to start talking, and then started talking in her soft, musical voice once she received the signal to start.  
  
"Hi, my name is Mimi Tachikawa," she said softly, "My favorite subject is music, and I love singing, I hope I will have a chance to perform for all of you someday. I enjoy fashion as well as writing music, and I hope to be a model or a singer in the future."  
  
At the sound of the word "model", all the guys and girls turned to each other, and started discussing her chances of being a model. Little snippets of conversation such as "she's so hot, she's definitely going to make it," or "I wonder if she can give me some fashion tips?" were heard all throughout the classroom.  
  
Mimi still stood at the front of the class, not knowing what to do, as people all around her were asking her questions, but Ms. Takahashi was signaling her to return to her seat.  
  
Mimi was quite a shy girl, and although she was used to praise, and being the center of attention, she did not like it very much, and was actually a very nice and humble girl. Mimi knew that all the guys in the class thought that she looked "hot" and the girls were jealous of her beauty, but she chose to ignore their comments, and finally decided to not respond to their questions by smiling sweetly and angelically at them, and told them in the sweetest voice that she would answer their questions later if they wanted her to.  
  
Finally, Ms. Takahashi was able to silence the class, and spoke to Mimi. "That was very nice," she said smiling, "and I can see that the entire class was very interested by what you had said. Anyways, who's next? How about Sora?" she said pointing at Sora.  
  
"Okay," Sora agreed, and got out of her seat to walk to the front of the class. Her orangey-red hair was sticking out in a few places, and she looked extremely tired. Her appearance was a big contrast from the beautiful, peaceful appearance that Mimi had.  
  
"Hi, my name is Sora Takenouchi," she said nervously, "My favorite subject is Phys. Ed, and I really enjoy playing sports. I'm sort of a tomboy in a way. You may be noticing my messy hair, but that's just because I woke up a little late today, since it's always hard to get up for the first day of school," she said laughing at the little joke she made, and looked expectantly at the class to laugh along with her.  
  
The class was silent, and they just stared at Sora in disbelief. Sora giggled nervously, trying to keep the atmosphere, but saw some people shaking their heads as if to say "Why is such a loser talking to us?" One guy even went so far as to shout, "Your joke wasn't funny, and you should really have done something about your ugly, messed up hair!"  
  
The class laughed at the guy's comment, but Sora just ignored the guy, and walked with her head held high, back to her seat. Sora was someone who had a lot of pride, and although she did not like to be ridiculed in front of the class, she would just ignore that rude comment in order to ensure peace and harmony in the class.  
  
"Very good Sora," Miss Takahashi said, "and Derek, I would like to see you after class," she said, pointing at the guy who had made the rude comment about Sora.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Takahashi," he said dejectedly, and put his head down on his desk in shame.  
  
*~*~*Sora and Mimi's POV*~*~*  
  
"That was mean," Mimi whispered to Sora as soon as she returned, "I hope that guy receives a detention or something like that!  
  
"Yeah, I know," Sora replied, "But I'm just going to ignore him. He's not worth my time."  
  
"That's good. By the way, you really should do something about your hair. It's getting worse, and it's sticking up in all these weird places. Here, take a look in my mirror," Mimi said hurriedly, passing her compact to Sora.  
  
"I know my hair is really messy today Mimi, I just don't have hairspray or anything like that with me so that I can fix it," Sora replied.  
  
"Come with me to my locker after class," Mimi answered, "I can assure you that I can fix it, so you won't have to worry about for the rest of the day."  
  
"Thanks, Mimi, you're a good friend," Sora said smiling, "Now let's listen to the other people talking."  
  
"Alright," Mimi agreed.  
  
*~*~*Normal POV*~*~*  
  
"Okay, class, we wasted some time having to reprimand Derek, but let's continue with the introductions. Just remember to keep them short, as we don't have much time left," Ms. Takahashi said, glaring at Derek.  
  
"Ok, Tai, you go up to the front," she said, pointing at Tai, "and then Matt will go."  
  
"Okay," Matt said.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Tai said with a grin, and hurried up to the front of the class.  
  
"Okay everybody, the name's Tai Kamiya. Remember that. My favorite subject is Phys. Ed, and I just love to play soccer! I plan to be a professional soccer player one day," Tai said with a wide grin, looking around and smiling at everyone in the class.  
  
Tai was a person who had a great sense of humor and was an all-around jokester. Although he did take school seriously, he saw no point in being serious all the time, and felt that life needed some spicing up. He knew how to make the best of out of most situations, and had an atmosphere around that made him seem very likeable and open, so that others would be able to talk to him easily. Although he seemed hyper a lot of the time, it was all part of his charm.  
  
"That's very good Tai," Ms. Takahashi said smiling, as Tai sat down, "Your turn Matt."  
  
"Okay," Matt replied sullenly, and walked slowly out of his seat to the front of the class.  
  
"Hey! I know that guy! He's Matt or something, from some kind of band with wolves!" Derek shouted, as Matt was walking.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's him! I can't believe that he's in our class!" a couple of girls shrieked.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, and thought, "Wow, these people are annoying." However, he kept a cold, expressionless face on as he introduced himself.  
  
"Hi, my name is Matt Ishida. I like music class, and I'm in a band called 'The Teenage Wolves'. Some of you may have heard of our music already," he said shortly, and then returned quickly to his seat. Matt did not like to be in the spotlight very much, even though his band was constantly the main attraction of many local events.  
  
At the sound of Matt's deep voice, many girls in the class sighed out loud, saying how dreamy he looked, and how hot he was. Matt just ignored all the loud sighs and seductive glances, not paying attention to any of the girls in the class who attempted to say something to him. Instead, he sat down in his seat, crossed his arms, and looked expectantly at the teacher to stop the foolish whispers he heard and make some comment.  
  
"Why thank you Matt," Ms. Takahashi said, "I hope that your band will be very successful, but don't forget about the importance of your school work."  
  
"I won't," Matt promised, rolling his eyes at Ms. Takahashi once she turned around.  
  
The class continued talking even after Matt sat down. The girls were especially excited to have such a good-looking guy in their class, and comments such as "He's so hot!" or "I wonder if he'll notice me?" were heard among the more outgoing girls of the class. The guys were also pretty excited to have such a cool guy in their class, but worried that he would be too much competition for the girls. Their comments were ones such as "That guy's in a band, he must be really cool!" or "Man, he's going to get all the girls!" were heard among a couple of guys.  
  
Matt heard all these comments, but chose to ignore them, feeling that the comments were stupid and not worth his time to hear. Matt did not like to be fawned over by people, and often kept to himself. The only people he opened himself fully up to were his little brother T.K., and his best friend Tai. Not even his father or mother knew him as well as those two did.  
  
Finally the teacher was able to quite the class down, and continued calling students up to the front. However, Matt and Tai were not paying attention anymore, and started whispering to each other, deciding that they did not care to listen to listen to the other's introductions anymore; they would introduce themselves personally later if they felt that it was worth it to.  
  
Mimi and Sora were still listening to the people introduce themselves, but ended up talking for most of the introductions. Sora did most of the talking, while Mimi tried to pay attention, but ended up having to listen to Sora's constant chatter, and ended up talking too. Ms. Takahashi noticed that four of her students were already not listening to the introductions, but decided not to say anything because it was the first day and class would be over in 10 minutes anyway.  
  
*~*~*~Tai and Matt's POV*~*~*  
  
"Wow, that girl that sits in front of me, Mimi, is really hot!" Tai exclaimed, "and she seems like such a nice person!"  
  
"Yeah, I have to admit, she is really pretty, and on top of that, she sings!" Matt replied, "I can tell that she must sing well because of her musical voice when she talks."  
  
"You and your music," Tai scoffed.  
  
"You and your pathetic attempt to charm all the girls," Matt shot back.  
  
"Hey!" Tai exclaimed, "I'm not pathetic, and I AM able to charm the girls."  
  
"Whatever," Matt laughed.  
  
Tai glared at Matt again, and then laughed too. "Oh well, you know what I'm going to do now to prove that I can charm the girls?"  
  
"What? Start flexing your sad excuse for muscles? Or are you going to start using what little brain cells you have?" Matt mocked.  
  
"No." Tai scowled, "I'm going to ask for the really pretty girl, Mimi's schedule, and see if I have any classes with her. Then I'm going to offer to help her with her anything that she might need help in at school."  
  
"You? Help someone else in school??? Yeah.like that's ever going to happen. They would probably fail if you tried to help them," Matt guffawed.  
  
"Oh come on Matt, why do you have so little faith in me? Don't you think that I'm smart enough to help others succeed?" Tai asked angrily.  
  
"One word to answer that question," Matt retorted, "NO!"  
  
Tai shook his head angrily at Matt, "Some friend you are," he muttered.  
  
"Hey man, I was just joking, no need to take it so seriously," Matt said worriedly as he saw how angry Tai was at his little jokes.  
  
"Whatever," Tai said shortly, not even looking at Matt. Instead, he decided to focus his attention on the students who were introducing themselves, checking out the "hot" girls.  
Matt rolled his eyes at Tai's back, thinking how childish Tai was being. However, he did not want Tai to stay mad at him on the first day of school already, so he decided to change the topic to something that he knew that would cause Tai to forget about being angry at him.  
  
"Hey Tai," Matt began, waiting for Tai to respond to him before he continued.  
  
"What?" Tai demanded irritably.  
  
"Weren't you going to ask her which classes she had?" Matt asked uncertainly.  
  
"Huh?" Tai replied confusedly at first, not knowing whom Matt was talking about. Then he remembered that he was going to ask Mimi which classes she had, and offer to help her if they had any classes together. "Oh right, Mimi," he said smartly.  
  
"Yeah, aren't you going to ask her now?" Matt repeated.  
  
"Why do you care?" Tai said crossly, "I thought that I wouldn't be able to help her anyway with the little brain cells that I have, according to you anyway."  
  
"Oh come on Tai, just forget about that already," Matt cried exasperatedly, "I was only joking." Matt paused, and then decided to change the subject, "Besides, if you don't ask her now, you'll never get the chance again. Someone else might have the same idea, and decide to ask her before you do."  
  
Tai looked worried at the prospect of someone else taking his big chance away, and then smiled at Matt. "I'm sorry for acting so immature, I should know not to take your stupid joking seriously," he said, "and you're right, I should make my move now. I'm going to ask to see her schedule; maybe we have some classes together."  
  
"Are you sure you want to disrupt the class and Miss Takahashi?" Matt asked with a twinkle in his eye. He could not resist teasing Tai, and hoped that Tai knew that he was only joking.  
  
This time Tai did not get mad at Matt, but instead shot back with "Hey, I won't be loud, I just want to talk to Mimi, don't you?"  
  
"True, you do have a point - for once," Matt replied, grinning wickedly at Tai.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Tai demanded, "Are you saying that I usually have no point to my speeches when I talk!?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking, yes," Matt replied calmly, while trying not to laugh at the expression on Tai's face.  
  
Tai mock glared at Matt and said, "Whatever Matt, I'm going to talk to her, and if you don't say anything, it's your loss."  
  
"Okay," Matt said coolly.  
  
*~*~*Sora and Mimi's POV*~*~*  
  
"Oh my gosh Mimi, the blond guy and the brown-haired guy that sit behind us are so hot!" Sora squealed in a whisper to Mimi.  
  
Mimi smiled, "They're not the only ones that are cute, there's a lot of others in this class that are cute too. For example, the guy that's presenting now," she said, pointing to a red-haired, short boy who was introducing himself.  
  
{"Hi, my name is Izzy Izumi. I love playing with computers, and if you ever have a computer problem, come to me and I'll help you.for a small fee of course!"}  
  
"Well, he's okay, just not has hot as the others!" Sora gushed.  
  
Mimi shook her head, "No way, I'm sure that there's a lot of sweet, cute people in this class. We just have to get to know them. Besides, the blond guy seems to cold, and the brunette too hyper."  
  
"Oh Mimi, don't be so picky. You have to give them a chance too," Sora said.  
  
"I didn't say I wouldn't, I just want to meet new people," Mimi replied, "Besides, how do you know that they're even interested in getting to know me better?"  
  
"Well, you're so pretty that I'm sure that all the guys in the school will want to get to know you better, and I'm sure they'll like you even more when they find out what a sweet, kind, and gentle person you are," Sora said confidently.  
  
"Thanks Sora!" Mimi said happily, "I'm sure I'm not THAT good, but thanks for the vote of confidence anyway,"  
  
"It's true Mimi, and you can always count on me," Sora replied with a grin.  
  
"I'm glad," Mimi answered.  
  
"And who knows" Sora continued, "The perfect guy for you and me could be in this class at the very moment. We just haven't met him yet."  
  
Mimi nodded, and then turned her attention to the people that were still speaking up front, forcing herself to be interested in what they were saying. However, she found that she couldn't pay attention as she felt that this was a waste of time, and soon drifted off into dreamland, desperately hoping for a distraction.  
  
Sora, on the other hand, looked distractedly around the classroom, trying to picture who would be the perfect guy for her in the class. She glanced at Mimi, hoping that Mimi would help her choose which guy was the best, but Mimi was not paying attention, and left Sora to distractedly find someone who she felt was the best looking or the "perfect guy" for her. However, Sora was not paying attention to the people speaking up front at all, and missed her chance to hear from some new and interesting people. Instead, she kept an ear out for any interesting gossip in the class, and tried to keep herself distracted so that she would not be too bored.  
  
*~*~*Normal POV*~*~*  
  
"Pssst, Mimi!" Tai whispered, as he looked around the classroom, making sure that he would not get in trouble with the teacher for talking.  
  
However, Mimi was too busy listening to the people who were introducing themselves up at the front, so she didn't hear Tai. Mimi had decided to break out of her reverie, and was now paying attention to the people talking, in hopes that they might relieve her boredom.  
  
"Mimi!" Tai hissed again, but still got no reply.  
  
"I guess she doesn't want to talk to you, huh?" Matt asked grinning.  
  
"Shut up Matt!" Tai growled, "I'll get her attention somehow."  
  
"I'm sure you will," Matt replied, trying to restrain the laughter that was coming out of his mouth at the sight of Tai trying desperately to get Mimi's attention.  
  
Tai continued to try and get Mimi's attention, but Mimi was too engrossed in listening to the rest of his classmates to hear him. Tai soon got frustrated and was about to give up when Sora noticed Tai's hissing and attempts to talk to Mimi, and decided to poke Mimi in the back to get her attention.  
  
"Hey! What was that for!?" Mimi said angrily to Sora, "that hurt!"  
  
"Sorry Mimi, but that guy behind you, Tai, is trying to get your attention," Sora replied.  
  
"Oh!" Mimi exclaimed blushing, and then she turned around to talk to Tai, "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you before," she said to him.  
  
"That's alright," Tai replied good-naturedly, smiling fondly at Mimi, "By the way, my name's Tai, in case you didn't hear my introduction up there."  
  
"Yeah, I remember you, you were the one who seemed so open and friendly," Mimi said smiling at Tai, "and my name's Mimi."  
  
"I'm Matt," Matt eagerly put in, wanting to be a part of the conversation.  
  
"And I'm Sora," Sora said turning around, wanting to be part of the conversation too so that she might become as popular as Mimi.  
  
"Hi Matt," Mimi said smiling. However, the boys just ignored Sora's comment and paid complete attention to everything that Mimi was saying.  
  
"Hey," Matt replied with a grin, and then gestured to Tai saying, "Tai's been trying to get your attention for the longest time. He thinks you're so hot!"  
  
"Hey! I never said that!" Tai protested, "I just said that I wanted to talk to her."  
  
"Well, you're talking to me now," Mimi declared, "What's up? Did you want to ask me something?"  
  
"Umm..yeah," Tai said shyly, "I wanted to ask you for your schedule and see if we have any classes together other than homeroom. Maybe I could help you in the subjects that I'm best at. We could be study partners or something."  
  
"Aww..that's so sweet of you to ask," Mimi replied with a sweet, sincere smile. She rummaged in her bag for her schedule, which she had securely placed in a binder, "Let's see here.my schedule for this semester is English, Music, Math, and Tech."  
  
"Cool! I have English, Music, Math, and Tech too! We have all four classes together plus homeroom!" Tai exclaimed happily.  
  
"That's great!" Mimi cried, grinning joyfully, "Now there will be someone I know for sure in all my classes that I know is friendly!"  
  
"That's me," Tai declared, grinning at Mimi, and unable to contain his happiness. Mimi smiled back, happy at the fact that she had a made a new friend already.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, "Matt said all of a sudden, "I have all those classes too! Looks like we're all in the same classes," he said, grinning at Tai and Mimi.  
  
Tai gave Matt a look that said, "Why'd you have to spoil my moment?" and glanced annoyingly at Matt.  
  
Matt grinned wickedly back at Tai, and gave him a look that said "I can't help if we all have the same classes."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Mimi exclaimed, " I'm expecting that you guys will help me if I need it?"  
  
"You bet we will!" Tai exclaimed, while Matt just said "Sure."  
  
"I have English, Gym, Math and Geography," Sora interjected. Everyone was surprised to hear from her as they had forgotten that she was even there. Matt and Tai glared at her for interrupting their conversation with Mimi, but she didn't seem to notice at all.  
  
"Then I guess you only have English and math with us," Mimi said sadly, wishing that Sora was also in all of her classes.  
  
"Yeah, that sucks," Sora said, "By the way, I'm Sora, and you two are hot!"  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes, and turned around, not wanting to hear Sora's way of flirting, and feeling that she should give Sora a chance with the guys too. She started to listen to the people who were just finishing their introductions up front. She caught the eye of the red-haired guy from before and smiled shyly at him. He grinned back at her, and looked shyly away.  
  
Meanwhile, Sora was still trying to flirt, and was flirting rather loudly with Matt and Tai. Matt and Tai tried to be polite, but let Sora do most of the talking, rather than reply to her feeble attempts to make conversation. They thought that Sora was okay looking, but after seeing Mimi, they felt that no one in the world could compare to the beauty that Mimi gave off, and didn't want to talk to anyone not close to Mimi's beauty.  
  
Soon the rest of the class noticed Sora's loud giggling and flirting, and decided that she was making a fool of herself with two guys that obviously were not interested in her. Sora's voice was loud enough to be heard by the teacher, but the teacher decided to ignore Sora until the introductions with the class was finished. However, the students were in no mood to listen to introductions anymore, as they were all interested to hear what Sora was saying.  
  
Finally, the teacher finished calling students up the class and told them to quiet down in hopes that Sora would hear her too. However, Sora was flirting so loudly that she didn't hear what the teacher said, and ignored the request. Matt and Tai were very embarrassed by this whole scene, and looked at Mimi, who also looked quite embarrassed to be sitting beside the loud, flirty Sora.  
  
Soon, the whole class quieted down, including Matt and Tai, who were doing their best to ignore Sora for fear of getting in trouble. Sora, however, did not notice their silence, and continued happily chatting on and on to them.  
  
"Miss Takenouchi, is there a reason why you are talking when I clearly told the class to quiet down?" Ms. Takahashi demanded, glaring at Sora.  
  
However, Sora still did not hear Ms. Takahashi and continued talking, not noticing that Matt and Tai were not responding to anything that she was saying anymore. Instead, they were looking nervously at Ms. Takahashi who had come up behind Sora.  
  
"Miss Takenouchi!" Ms. Takahashi barked, "If you don't reply now, I'm going to have no choice but to give you a detention!"  
  
Mimi looked worriedly at Sora, who didn't seem to hear what Ms. Takahashi was saying, and decided to get Sora's attention by poking her in the back.  
  
"Huh?" Sora said blankly, when she felt Mimi's poke. She looked at Mimi, and Mimi gestured towards Ms. Takahashi who was glaring at Sora.  
  
"Uh oh," Sora thought, finally noticing Ms. Takahashi's glare.  
  
"Miss Takenouchi, I repeat, is there a reason why you are not listening to anything that I am saying?" Ms. Takahashi said, looking quite angry at the prospect of being ignored.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Takahashi, I didn't hear you," Sora said nervously.  
  
"That's because you were talking," Ms. Takahashi snapped, "and rather loudly too!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Sora stuttered, trying to think of a good excuse that would get her out of trouble, while trying to look angelic for Ms. Takahashi.  
  
Ms. Takahashi did not buy it, and said, "I want to hear a good reason for why you were talking otherwise its detention after school for you."  
  
"Umm... I-I was talking because..I wanted to find out other people's schedules, so that they would be able to help me find my next class. I wanted to make sure that I didn't go to the wrong class on the first day of school, and end up late for it too," Sora invented.  
  
"Why couldn't you wait until after class to do this?" Ms. Takahashi asked.  
  
"Well, if I did, then I still might not know where my next class is," Sora said simply.  
  
"Well, I -" Ms. Takahashi started, but was interrupted by the sound of the bell.  
  
"Gotta go," Sora muttered, rushing out of her seat and then heading quickly out the door. She didn't even stop to glance at Ms. Takahashi's angry face, as she was so intent on making sure that she did not get in trouble this time. However, she knew that tomorrow Ms. Takahashi would be very angry with her, so she had to make sure that she was an angel tomorrow.  
  
Mimi, Tai, and Matt shrugged at each other, and also got up to leave for their next class. They knew that they would be seeing Sora in their next class, and Mimi decided that she would pester Sora with questions, while Matt and Tai wanted to stay as far away as possible from Sora.  
  
The rest of the class rushed out the door, whispering to each other about Sora's behaviour in class. Even Derek, who was told to stay after class by Ms. Takahashi in the beginning, was allowed to go without any reprimand because Ms. Takahashi was so angry at Sora's behaviour.  
  
*~*~*Sora's POV*~*~*  
  
"Why did I do that?" Sora thought, "I shouldn't have been so rude to Ms. Takahashi and flirt so loudly with the guys. But I can't help myself. Tai and Matt are both so cute, and I'm jealous of all the attention that Mimi gets all the time. I think that I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures to make sure that I get some attention from those guys, and even though Mimi's my friend, I'm going to make her life miserable!" With this remark, Sora laughed out loud, and then continued walking towards her next classroom, not noticing the strange stares that people were give her as the walked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I changed the title of the story from "Love is in the school air" to "Jealousy" as I think that it will suit the story better. Sorry for some of the Sora bashing in this story for anyone that likes Sora. Wow, this was a long chapter - it took me so long to write! Hehe~ Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW! 


End file.
